Every day, users enter text into publicly accessible social networking or microblogging services describing their activities. This text provides information about ongoing or recent events, some of which may be interesting from various perspectives, such as news reporting or gathering intelligence. Gathering and analyzing intelligence from publicly accessible social networking or microblogging services presents a number of technical challenges.